She's Not Even My Sister
by MangoSmoothie6
Summary: After the war ended, Katniss finds out shocking news. She is told the story and the reveal will leave you breathless. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AND I DON'T SUPPORT THE MAIN SHIP IN THIS FANFIC EITHER XD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Just saying, I don't support this ship, just me and my friend IVolunteerAsDauntless made this up. She's makes great stories, so go check her out :). Follow and leave a review if you enjoy.**

I don't even bother changing into my hunting boots. I'm not hunting anyways. Despite my mother's yells, I continue to run further and further into the forest. My life is a lie. I've been lied to my entire life. My face gets cut and scratched, but compared to the pain in my heart, it's nothing. I find the place where I used to meet up with Gale and bury my head between my knees. It can't be real. Could it?

Flashbacks of the bombs, the blood and the flying pieces of flesh come to mind. I slowly run my fingers over the folds in my pants, trying to sort things out. I catch a glance of myself in the reflection of my watch. I have crazed eyes, dilating rapidly. My hair takes the appearance of a birds nest, clumped into pieces. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. My eyes are squeezed shut. This is where I need Peeta, to embrace me and shower me with kisses. To wrap me in his arms and whisper into my ear, reassuring me. But he's not here. Not yet.

I'm already mentally disorientated. Did my mother think it was perhaps a good time? When the memory of losing so many was still fresh in my mind? Maybe I am hallucinating. Maybe they're not dead. If they are, then maybe I misheard my mother. I feel around me. Where am I? Am I alive? _Remember what the doctors told you._ I rehearse it over in my head.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen._

_I am eighteen years old. _

_I'm from District Twelve._

_It got burned down, but eventually rebuilt._

_I survived the 74__th__and 75__th__Hunger Games._

_I destroyed the arena for the 75__th__. _

_Snow hated me._

_He hijacked Peeta._

_I am the Mockingjay._

_I led a war. _

_We won._

_I killed Coin._

_She killed Prim._

_My sister is dead._

_But she's not even my sister._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! So, next chapter I promise to give you the actual secret. A story has to start somewhere? Remember to review! Thank you all for supporting me!**

The addition of the last words have left me hysterical. I'm screaming my lungs out, thrashing around, all while tears are streaming down my face. Snow said he'd never lie to me. I thought I could trust Effie.

"They're all liars!" I yell.

My nails are digging further into my scalp. I can't make it out. Is it real or not real? I look around for a possible answer. But no one is there. So I continue to wail until I pass out.

I wake up with a very bad headache. I don't remember anything until I see the forest around me.

"She isn't my sister." I growl, looking up at the sky. "You lied to me."

My hands are shaking with rage. I wouldn't be this mad if I was told sooner. I obviously still love her, but the fact _no one_ has told me makes me filled with hatred.

Another reason to hate Snow. Another reason to hate the Capitol! I don't care if they were brought down. If he were alive, I'd kill him on the spot. Unfortunately, he died when Coin did. I glare at my mockingjay pin. _I'll have to go to Effie._

I can't stand to even look at my mother anymore, so I go straight to the train station. I'm not going to stay there overnight, and if I have to, I can buy a few clothes. I've been needing new ones anyways. I look down at my feet the whole train ride. The vibrations of the wheels rolling over the tracks calms me somehow. I finally look up to see us slowing down at a train station. Pulling my hoodie over my head, I walk out and pay for my ride.

I wander around the city, searching for the woman with a puffy wig. What was I thinking? That she was waiting for me? I look around before slumping on a bench. I think I've dozed off, because I'm startled when someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you looking for anyone?" the voice asks.

I turn around and push myself off the bench.

"Yes, actually. Effie Trinket." I say.

I slowly look up to meet his face. I don't recognize him, but he looks like he's from the Capitol. But he recognizes me, as his eyes widen and his hand is covering his mouth.

"I'll take you straight to her, Miss Everdeen."

I think he asks questions, but I'm too busy preparing what I'm going to say in my mind. We reach a door and he gives me the shake of his hand.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"My pleasure. Have a nice evening."

He walks away and I stare at the wooden door. The lights are on, signalling that someone is home. Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door.

Someone chitters behind it and runs down the stairs.

"Katniss!" Effie cries. She squeezes me into a big hug and grabs my hand, pulling me to her lounge room. She pours a cup of tea and carefully places it in my hands.

"What brought you here?" she smiles.

I glare at her, hoping my eyes show the rage inside me. I sip the tea, although it's burning hot. I've had worst burns.

"Why have you lied to me? About Primrose." I growl.

Her eyes avert to the floor. I throw the empty teacup onto the sofa and stare her in the eye.

"Let me explain." Effie cries.

She pulls out a sturdy wooden chair, engraved with flower patterns. I reluctantly sit on the chair and fold my arms over my chest.

"I'm listening."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:** Phew! It took a while for me to word a theory into a story. It's not my best fanfictions, but I more made this just to ****keep IVolunteerAsDauntless happy**** show a weird twist. Hope you enjoy!**

Effie smiles uncomfortably and sits on her sofa. She's still wearing one of her crazy wigs, but this time it's midnight grey with a small golden moon hanging from the top. I continue to stare at her as she fiddles around with her own cup of tea.

"We were expecting." She finally croaks.

"Who?" I ask impatiently.

"Snow and I. We were expecting a baby girl."

Snow and Effie? Either age doesn't have much of an effect here or Effie is older than I thought. And apart from that, why Effie and Snow? I didn't think Effie would love him enough to even date him. I mean, he is the same guy that sent a supposedly pregnant woman to the Hunger Games to fight to the death.

"When she was born, we knew exactly what to call her. A mix of both Snow and I. Primrose."

I take a deep breath. It takes a while for me to get how Primrose can symbolise the two, since Rose doesn't mean Snow, but I finally get it. The word prim means proper, and roses are the deceiving flowers that are always tucked into President Snow's lapel.

"She was such a darling. I spent every minute of my life with her. I would do anything for her. And, and that's how I lost her."

Effie looks up for a second to reveal tears streaming down her makeup. I have a pang of guilt, but I remind myself that I was never told anything. I take another deep breath.

"Once I was out of the hospital, I notice she got very upset whenever I wore one of my wigs. The doll would burst into tears whenever I had them on, as if she didn't recognise me. I started to take them off, because who wants to see a small little darling crying? Then Coriolanus, stopped coming near me. He never invited me to dinners anymore, got me a separate room. It was terrible. I kept asking why, why he didn't want me to be with him, why he didn't want to see his daughter. The answer was the same. He didn't like how I was taking off my wigs. I didn't look 'pretty'. I didn't like it either, but you didn't see me complaining about it! Then he threatened me. I had to give her up, that or be an Avox. I couldn't give her to anyone in the Capitol, so Snow forced me to give her to someone in District Twelve. Luckily enough, I found a family of three with a beautiful young daughter named Katniss."

_A family of three. _I try to take another deep breath, but it starts to break on my tears.

"When I came back, everything was like before. Coriolanus was back in my life. I had my beautiful wigs. For a few days, I was fine. But I wasn't. My heart was empty without her. I would cry out of nowhere. Snow got sick of me constantly crying, so he broke up with me. I thought this was going to be the end of my life. Living alone, with the guilt of giving up my own child. I mean, I couldn't go back! There's something called manners!"

I let myself supress a smile. I wouldn't go past that, but at least Effie's old humour is back.

"Thankfully, Snow let me see you, but only on one condition. I had to be the escort for District Twelve. Snow promised me that Prim would never be harmed. Originally, I thought he meant she'd never be harmed at all. That her life would peaceful. On your first reaping, I finally got to see you. You looked so…hungry. Like you'd eat anything in the world. Then little Primrose waddled after you. And she…she looked just as hungry. The whole time. I was crying, pouring down tears. I am a horrible mother. I tell myself that every day."

I feel so horrible. I should've thought about it before storming in like a hurricane. I stand up and embrace Effie in a hug.

"Effie, it's not your fault. I'm sorry if I made you feel that away." I say with tears welling in my eyes.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. Let's continue. I marched straight to his mansion and banged down the door. He gave me one of his menacing smiles and waved me off. But I wasn't giving up that easy! I demanded your family to be properly fed, given food daily from the Peacekeepers. Once again, he called me stupid. That everyone would view it as favouritism and then the whole district would rebel. I stated my points one more time before he warned me. That something was coming for me. I thought I'd have my tongue cut out! I was living every day in fear, not knowing what to expect. When it came around to the 74th reaping, I came up with the conclusion that he was just threatening me. To scare me. But then…Prim was reaped."

The day my whole life changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel like this is THE worst story ever. I'm sorry if I let you down with this, but I tried my best, so I hope you don't think I'm a total bust. If you somehow enjoyed this, leave a review :) This is the last chapter, so don't expect more xd.**

I can imagine what Effie felt at the moment. Guilt, fear, hatred. Her own daughter was going to be sent off to the upcoming Hunger Games. Except, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Then…then you volunteered. When we returned to the Capitol, Snow pulled me aside after the Tribute Parade. He told me that I shouldn't of let her volunteer, that it was punishment for my behaviour. When he saw you catch on fire, I barely caught his whisper. 'I want her dead.' That's when I knew you had potential. I knew you'd never give up. I'm so proud of you, no matter what happened with Primrose."

I start to weep. Prim was too young to be sent onto the front lines. I still don't truly know who set off the bombs. There's a chance that Snow had the idea of a double explosion and set them off. But Snow couldn't of let Prim work in the battlefield. It had to be Coin.

"Who set off the bombs?" I ask, hoping for an answer.

"Alma Coin. This is a secret that I only trust you with." Effie whispers.

"Must be important." I scoff.

"Katniss, manners."

"Sorry." I sigh.

"I saw soldiers packing bombs into hovercrafts." Effie cries, covering her mouth as if it was a curse.

I slowly blink, trying to register all the information I have received. I can see the bombs raging fire every time I close them. In the middle of it all is Prim, still young and innocent, but her skin has peeled off, revealing burned flesh. I start to hyperventilate, trying to calm myself down. I look up and see Effie's worried eyes looking down.

"Sorry. Thank you, Effie. I needed answers."

I give her a shaky pat on the back and walk outside. The floor is wet from rain, so I slowly trot back to the train centre. The whole train ride home, I try to put everything together. My sister isn't my real sister. But that doesn't matter, does it? I mean, isn't a mother the person who really takes care of you? As soon as I get home, I run to my home to apologize to my own mother, but she's already left. Not very surprising. The house has been eerie for the past few months without my family. The people from District 12 who were evacuated to 13 are still deciding if they should come back or not, if they can learn to forget the tragedies that happened here. I stare at a photo of Prim and I on her birthday. It sits on the shelf, collecting dust. Buttercup comes over and snuggles next to me, sharing his warmth. I stroke him on the back. He's the only thing left of Prim.


End file.
